


Tu fais partie de mes souvenirs

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Quand Emma prépare le cadeau de Noël de Thomas et que Matthew découvre qu'il en fait partie.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Tu fais partie de mes souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 5 : Cadeau

― Un album photos ? Je pensais que, vous, les jeunes, vous aviez tous vos souvenirs sur votre portable. Au pire sur une clé USB, mais un album photos ?

― Thomas adore les albums photos, expliqua Emma, les lèvres pincées tandis qu'elle écrivait une date sur un morceau de papier qu'elle glissa ensuite dans la pochette destinée à cet effet. Il en a une dizaine dans une boîte au-dessus de l'armoire.

Matthew avala le reste de son verre d'eau d'une traite et s'élança de sa chaise pour se rendre dans la chambre, les mains dans les poches, de sa démarche un peu dansante qui faisait sourire la jeune femme. Il avait constamment l'air d'être sur un petit nuage et elle admirait beaucoup cela chez lui. Ce détachement de tout, cette façon de tout prendre à la légère. Du moins, de prétendre tout prendre à la légère. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer on ne peut plus sérieux malgré les apparences. Elle entendit le frottement du carton contre le bois de l'armoire et le léger hoquet de Matthew quand celui-ci réceptionna ledit carton, probablement plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait une lueur amusée dans son regard sombre et un rictus en coin qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant sur le point d'ouvrir un coffre au trésor.

Un à un, il sortit les albums poussiéreux et les étala sur le comptoir où Emma était attablée, du plus ancien au plus récent. Il y en avait des bleus, des verts, des rouges, des noirs. Tous avaient une couleur un peu ternie, un peu jaunie par le temps, mais il se dégageait de leur couverture épaisse une aura de puissance, une odeur de sacré. Entre ces pages résidait le passé de l'homme qu'il aimait et il les effleura d'abord du bout des doigts.

Quand, enfin, il se décida à feuilleter le premier, le monde autour de lui sembla se dissoudre et disparaître. Il fut transporté en l'espace d'une seconde dans ce temps lointain où Thomas était plus jeune et où il n'avait pas encore croisé sa route.

Le premier album était consacré à son enfance. Il y trouva ses parents, sa famille, sa sœur, qu'il reconnut aussitôt à son sourire étincelant percé d'un creux entre ses incisives. Il y avait beaucoup de photos d'elle et il ne pouvait honnêtement pas affirmer être surpris par cela. Les deux avaient toujours été inséparables. Il le laissa néanmoins de côté pour passer au suivant, où il découvrit un Thomas plus âgé, mais toujours accompagné de sa petite sœur, qu'il tenait tantôt par les épaules, tantôt par la taille. Ils étaient radieux et il se surprit à dessiner les contours de leur silhouette de ses doigts, comme pour en graver l'image dans sa mémoire.

Il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher dans le troisième. Dès la première page, il tomba sur la moue boudeuse d'Emma. Un rire perça ses lèvres.

― Tu n'as pas changée, déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant abandonné sa tâche pour observer son amant retracer leur histoire à travers ces quelques photographies usées. C'était quand ?

― On venait de se rencontrer. J'avais vingt-deux ans, quelque chose comme ça.

― Wow.

― Ouais. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

Il continua à faire défiler les pages, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur certaines, de longues minutes sur d'autres, posant toutes sortes de questions à Emma, qui se faisait une joie de lui répondre, de se replonger dans les débuts de leur relation, à une époque où elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour partager son lit avec deux hommes. Une époque où elle était convaincue que le bonheur n'était pas pour elle, qu'elle n'y aurait jamais droit. Une époque où chaque jour était plus pénible que le précédent.

Une autre vie, oui.

― Et celui-là ? demanda Matthew en tapotant l'album qu'elle était en train de préparer.

― C'est son cadeau de Noël. Tiens.

Elle le fit glisser vers lui, plus attentive que jamais à sa réaction. À l'intérieur, un éventail de photos d'eux trois se déploya. Il reconnut chacun de ses instants, se souvint de chaque rire, de chaque regard, de chaque effleurement de mains.

― Il était temps que tu aies ta place dans son royaume de souvenirs.

Il acquiesça vaguement, absorbé dans la contemplation d'une photo pas tout à fait nette où aucun d'eux ne regardait l'objectif. Le soleil déclinait derrière les fenêtres, écrasant ses derniers rayons sur le côté de son visage, l'éblouissant un peu et le faisait plisser les yeux. Emma, elle, était de dos, ce qui lui faisait dire que la personne qui avait pris le cliché était assise dans le fauteuil et s'était arrangée pour ne pas être surprise, mais il pouvait affirmer par rapport à l'inclinaison de sa tête qu'elle les regardait, soit lui, soit Thomas. Peut-être les deux. Ce dernier justement semblait plongé dans ses pensées, une main sur la cuisse de son amant, l'autre errant dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient pas conscients à ce moment-là d'être photographiés, ils n'avaient pas même l'air conscients du monde autour d'eux et Matthew nota combien cette simple photo leur ressemblait plus qu'aucune autre.

Lui-même dans la lumière orangée de la fin de journée, souriant de toutes ses dents, rayonnant littéralement.

Thomas la tête dans les nuages, mais s'accrochant à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'assurant de ne pas perdre complètement pied dans les méandres de son esprit.

Et Emma les dévorant du regard, pelotonnée contre eux.

Ils étaient un peu comme le Soleil, la Lune et les étoiles.

Il décida que cette photo serait désormais sa préférée et il y déposa un baiser avant de la remettre dans la pochette.

Cet album était peut-être un cadeau pour Thomas, mais il était également un cadeau pour lui. Le plus précieux qu'on lui avait jamais fait qui plus est. Il lui prouvait qu'il était aimé et qu'il comptait, au moins pour deux personnes en ce monde.

Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


End file.
